When the Universe Doesn't Help
by Layla Fox
Summary: What happens when Squidward organize a perfect day with Sandy, but the Universe doesn't help him ? Is this a start to an official relationship with alliance in the finger ? Discovery here right now ! XD One more time, thank you so much for your attention, I am open to opinions and positive critics, a big kiss in your hearts and bye bye for now ;)


A / N : This is going to be a narrative (POV) of Squidward, tried to maximum to catch the characteristics of the character, I hope very much you like and sorry to stay long, I get excited when I write, hehe. _ That had everything to be a perfect day, have I ever comes up with constant roommate, Sandy Cheeks, squirrel from earth, buddy of Sponge Bob, scientist, and stuff, and I discovered we have a lot in common, both of us are angry for Sponge Bob for example, we both got culture, and she has got around an interesting view of the world, the time we spent together are always very outgoing, but always with some 'extra' company around, but not this time, I have taken care of myself so that we spend a nice day, cultural mature and slick.

- Where was I put that list? Oh, let me see if it's in order, first, we go to the Public Library where we will discuss poetries of Willian Fissher, then we are going to the Boat in a Bottle, the fanciest restaurant in town. To relax after lunch, we will see symphonic orchestra of the Bikini Bottom, then a sleigh ride for snow hills, and finally, but no less important, the grand opening of the drive-thru with movie outdoors, where I am going to close the day with golden key, asking Sandy to be my girlfriend with this silver alliance, ah, this day will be unforgettable - after saying that I touched myself that it was counting the preparation of my day for the sugar bowl.

I kept the list of chores and the box with the ring in my pocket, got my bow tie around my neck and looked at the watch, damn it! It has been almost 8 o'clock, quickly I got in the car and I drove to the dome of Sandy. Getting there, I called the bell, moments later Sandy went down, she used a green short t-shirt and a jeans, casual and elegant.

- Good morning, Squidward - she greeted me.

- Good morning, Sandy - I answered - are you ready to go?

- Sure, where we going?

- That's a surprise, today we will have a lpt of fun -we get into the boat.

- Is it a social event?

- Well, no... I would not say event, or social, why? Do you want to go on some social event? - I almost let slip a hiccup, I should have checked with some event for take her!

- No, it is not that - she took a little laugh and pointed at my tie - that's you with this tie all pompous one, it looks like you're going to some event.

- No, I just got to be elegant - a relief sensation took care of me.

- So, why do not you take it off? It is supposed to be tight, plus that's hot, it is probably just warming up your neck or even bothering you - she got that right.

- Don't you care?

- Of course not silly, it is just a date, you do not have to bother with elegant opinion with me, no Sir, I think, in the first place, you should feel comfortable with the clothes, not to wear something that just bothers to impress or for fashion.

- So I guess you are right…

- Let me help you - I felt my cheeks to warm when Sandy knot loosened my tie and took it out of my neck, but now i have been feeling more comfortable.

- Thanks, did not even realize it was so tight.

- You're welcome, can I put in here, then you take after? - she pointed to the glove box, I consented.

We take some time until get to the library that was on the other side of town, I pulled up the boat, and we go down.

- Here we go, first stop of the date, the Public Library of the Bikini Bottom.

- Eer, Squidward… - she pointed at the door of the library where there was a slab… "Under reform", that was the end of the sting.

- Oh no, there are great books of poetry and suspense, I have even thought some to show you! - I hit the sign, knocking down it - Stupid reform !

- Calm down Squidward, relax ! - Sandy grabbed my arm and she pulled me back - we did not come here to heat up the head, I am sure we can find something nice to do.

- Like what?

- Eer… - the playground! - she pointed to an empty mini playground.

- I did not ask you out to be playing seesaw - I tied the face.

- I do not bother to swing a little, reminds me of when I was a kid in Texas, that my mother took me in the park near home, but let's go Squidward, we have anything to lose - she did not really seems to care to play in a child's playground.

- So, if you want it, come on - Sandy grabbed my arm and she pulled me into the playground.

Getting in one sitting on a swing, I was just behind it and I was pushing, she went and came back, laughing as a little girl with 7 years old, but until I liked.

- Louder Squidward, louder! - she said, I pushed her more times and sat on the swing by her side, right after that, she stopped the balance on the feet, she was behind me and began to push me, just like I did to her.

- You don't have to push me.

- But I want to.

- This is fun - I said while the balance has gone up.

Shortly afterwards, Sandy did get tired to push and did I stop the swing.

- What do you want to do now?

- Let's go to the slide - she took my hand and took me to the slide - sits here behind me.

I sat right behind her on the lip of the slide, when we go down, I held her by the waist and she tilted back, the slide was still high, and we go down on it like a toboggan, we was like two kids, but it was fun. At the end of the slide, both we crashed in the sand, she in the front and I back, hugging her, she turned around and told me:

- Do you wannat to go again?

- Why not ? - I smiled at her and we ran to slip again and again and again, the time passed flying, when we notted, it is almost lunchtime. We take the sand of the body, get in the boat, and I drove to the fancy restaurant while she tells me your stories when she was a kid in Texas. We got there, I opened the door of the boat for her.

- What a formality, Mr. Tentacles - she released a snigger.

- Sure, Miss Cheeks - I could not stop laughing too, for some reason it was funny, really.

We entered the restaurant and the clerk asked if we had reservations, I said no, but how it was day of the week, they would probably have a empty table, I almost took a lead-foot for that, the clerk said before I go in, only with table reserved a week, I got angry and knocked the menus in his hand, then he threatened to call security, but Sandy interfered in the middle and she pulled me out, saying that it was not worth fighting for that. We are in the boat, I was really angry.

- Squidward, just calm down - she spent his hands around my face, making me look at her - it is not worth it if you mess with this, it is just a restaurant.

- I am a donkey! I had to know it must have made reservations, as I could think i would get opening in the fancy restaurant in town?

- Don't be sad - Sandy said - we can eat at Krusty Krab.

- I guess I have no other choice, right? - she shook her head negatively, but without stopping smiling me, I could not believe that she did not see a problem for lunch at a fast food restaurant as Krusty Krab

- All right, let's get this over.

When we arrived, we made question to offer my arm to Sandy, she accepted, we go in, we sit and I hoped Sponge Bob came to shout to the world that Sandy and I were having a romantic date, but he did not come, unlike him, came Mr. Krabs.

- Sqyidward, why the hell do you ask for the day off to come here for lunch? - he said, he apparently did not notice Sandy beside me.

- I did not have any other choice, and speaking of hell, where is the yellow freak you call Master?

- He did not come to work, got foam.

- Oh, poor - Sandy said.

- So who is going to cook the 'heart attack in the bread' known as Krab Patties?

Mr. Krabs didn't like that I have insulted your snack.

- I called the restaurant service and asked for a rental cook, but the guy just knows cooking pasta.

- Oh no - I covered my face thinking in Sandy, I took her home promising one day unforgettable to I ger her here to eat it pasta on a bad restaurant.

- I love pasta! - Sandy said licking the pouts quickly, I looked at her.

- What ?! - I could not believe what was listening.

- When I was younger, every Sunday my family get together to eat a good one pasta with meatballs, Mr. Krabs, does the chef cook meatballs?

- Sure. And if you want to bring us two portions in a plate alone - he tilted near me - so I spend little dishes.

- Yeah ! - Sandy said, Mr. Krabs has gone to the kitchen, I looked at her, still in shock.

- H-how? Why? When? Where? I stuttered.

- Squidward, don't worry, I guarantee you are going to like - she winked at me, and we both hope the lunch to arrive.

Mr. Krabs came bringing with him a whole big mac and meat plate marbles, should be about the meatballs.

Sandy got a fork, cut the meatball and strung it in front of me.

- Just open your mouth and close your eyes.

- Sandy, I…

- Do it! - I did it, slowly I bit what I was at the fork and chewed, it was good, a meat well lighter than the Krusty Patties, good tempering and without condiments.

- What do you think? - she asked, looking forward to an answer.

- It is good, very good - I said, looking at her - what is this?

- An acorn of ground beef, but if you liked it, you have to try the pasta - she rolled a bit in the same fork and reached out to me, for once, I bit faster.

- What a delight, is really very good.

- Now, these two together - she cut the meatball, got the dough, and gave me in the mouth with careful to not fall. It was even better with the two together, he laughed at my face and we start eating.

I offered my clean fork to Sandy but she refused, she said didn't care, so I rolled the pasta and the meatball in my fork and gave her in your mouth like she did to me, I laughed while she tried to eat the noodle hanging.

- It's dirty - I told Sandy.

- Where? - I spent my finger on the chin and took some of the sauce of the masses, she blushed with my touch.

- Ready… - she smiled at me and continue to eat, each with your fork.

We were already at the end of the dish accidentally when we got the same mass wire, I just realized that when it had a 'bridge' between our faces, it seemed a movie scene, I approached her eating the mass, but when I was 5 inches from your mouth, the pasta breaks, we blushed when we realized what was about to happen.

After I paid the bill, we went by foot to the amphitheater where the concert of the symphonic band would happen, but when we got there, we faced with a formal warning of continuance of the concert, I shall we had to rip the warning of the wall, but Sandy convinced me to go away, unlike the concert, we were just walking down the street arguing about the Country bands from Texas, get some ice cream and we return to take the boat in the Krusty Krab's parking lot, we left there and we went to Snow Hill.

We got there faster than expected, the parking lot ever could see completely white hills with the snow, it was cold, so I borrowed to Sandy a coat of mine who is on the back of the boat, it fits perfectly.

- Do you like sled? - I asked her.

- So much, do not tell me…

- Exactly - I said her - we are going to rent the finest sled and going down the higher hill that have here - she looked at me excited.

We are going up the hill in the parking lot to the trade area, I asked a man to rent a sled.

- I am sorry, but the hills are interdicted.

- It is what ?! - I raised the voice by accident.

- The snow is melting with the arrival of the summer, and it is not safe to go off while the temperatures won't lower.

I went for the fourth time, dragged for Sandy not to make a scandal.

- Hey, Squidward, relax, we can find something nice to do here.

- For example ? To look at the snow melt or, watch the grass grow up, bet who eats more snow… - I was hit by a snowball, while I spoke, I had not noticed that Sandy was retreating and preparing snowballs to hit on me - what do you think you are doing?

- You daring you to a duel of snowballs ! - she looked at me with a challenging smile.

- One minute to make the fort?

- Game on! - she said, and we both fall in the snow, about 2 meters away, making the fort and setting up the ammo, one minute later, it was every one for yourself and Neptune for everyone, snowballs flew everywhere, people who was close were hit by lost balls, we just stop for the 'Truce of the Hot Chocolate'.

- Two hot chocolates please - I said the clerk at the kiosk.

- I was almost winning of you - Sandy said, poking me the arm.

- I dropped half your fort - I told her.

- But I got more snowballs in your face - we both fall in the laugh, in this moment, a couple of fish sat on our side in the balcony of the kiosk.

- What a beautiful couple dating we have here - said the woman and her husband consented, I looked for Sandy and she looked at me with a half a smile, then we both look at them without saying a word.

- Aren't you currently dating? - we both moved the heads negatively - oh man, I'm sorry, are you were together there laughing, then we think…

- It doesn't matter - I told the woman.

- You make a nice couple - the man said - you appear to be understood well, could deceive anyone.

I felt my cheeks to warm up quickly, the couple hugged and kissed, Sandy looked at me, also with the blushed face.

- I remember when we were young like you - said the woman - we went every kind of place hidden because our parents did not want our relationship, ah, those good times.

- Yes - said the man - but we insist so much that one day they had no choice but to leave.

- After a seven or nine months we married - the woman said - and we are together until today, next week we complete 15 years of marriage.

- Oh, congratulations - Sandy said - that it lasts still much more.

- It is - I agreed - when I get married, I want it too hard, too.

- Do you know what's the secret marriage to last so much? - the woman said.

- Which one? - Sandy - asked.

- We do not date primarily to marry - the man said.

- Oh no? - I told you.

- We married to date forever - the lady said, kissing her husband after all. Sandy and I looked at them.

- What a beautiful story - Sandy said, bashful.

- Oh, yeah, we even thought that one day you would end up in marriage - the man said - we were dating, dating, dating, and when we saw we wanted to spend the rest of your life together.

- Think abput it you two, and even a day can be the same - the woman said, I thought my face could not be redder. After that, the two fired and they are gone, Sandy and I have decided to ignore the comments of them about 'we'.

It was already dark for when we get in the car, after the conversation with the couple, none of us only said a word, and so was until drive-through/movie theater, but when I went to pay the entrance, i heard a pop too far and all the lights in the Bikini Bottom went out, the man over there making the money, even without energy that would not be so through the movie, the height of the world series, I was not even surprised.

- So - I told Sandy - what do you want to do now?

- I don't know - she answered looking out the window - no power does not have many options, unless you want to watch the stars.

- Why not? - I answered, trying to look lively, but the day was a total failure, it would not be changed now.

- I drove to my house, since that top floor had a good view of the sky, I parked in front of house because when Sandy wanted, I would take her home. We came in and straight on the top floor, we had a little lawn there where we could get bed.

- What a lovely view - Sandy, look up, she was amazed, the sky was full of stars.

- Yeah - I answered, without much excitement - What happened Squidward ?

- Everything gave wrong, Sandy.

- Everything what? - she asked looking at me, she looked worried.

- Our day, all I have planned, the universe gave me a way to ruin, sorry.

- What are you talking about? I've enjoyed very much !

-Are you serious?

- Yes - she told me smiling - you took me to the library, was under renovation, but I would love to stay in the playground, then I went to the Ship in a Bottle, they would not let them go in and in compensation I killed the miss the old pasta of my mother in Krusty Krab, then we made a nice walk in the Bikini Bottom and had a fun snowball war, now we are here on your balcony watching stars, I might not want one day better.

- Yeah, maybe, but there is one thing I wanted to do in the movie, I had planned, and in the end, I couldn't .

- What do you wanted Squidward ?

- I wanted to… to ask you something. I said her, Sandy looked at me lovingly, we were face-to-face, I was a bit hesitant to say but I got the box.

- I wanted to ask you… - I stopped, did not get to choose the right words, but when I opened the box and the alliance shined the light of the stars, all flowed from me - Sandy, do you wanna be my girlfriend ?

She looked at me, after that gave me a big smile and stay blushed.

- Squidward… - I took her hand and put the ring, I served perfectly - it is of course YES !

Sandy hugged me tight and I repaid, after I broke the hug, we look ourselves in the eyes, I can't wait anymore, I pulled her over closer and kissed her on the lips, I felt a warm feeling up the spine and spread all over my body, I can not explain but was amazing, I have never felt this way when kissing other girls in the past, with Sandy, definitely was different.

We kept the kiss for about two minutes, we split up, Sandy hugged me again and we stay there for some time before starting get cold, so we go in my house and, well, just say I could have kept the boat. _

A / N : Yeah, I've got it, (now is 04:01 a.m., just to you know), I did not like the final, I think it could have been better, I don't like very much my storytelling as Squidward, I definitely turned him into an OC. Only a "little" story that showed up at my unemployed head, next I think to do a POV of Sandy, I hope they like, okay ? See you later. ;)


End file.
